Joanne Cardsley
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Joanne gets a surprise when some unexpected visitors show up. But what are they there?


Joanne sat in The Dog minding her own business when James walked over to her. After having enough of everyone since Joe died she sighed and walked out of the pub. She walked to the road and quickly jumped back as she was nearly hit by Darren driving a Daz cab.

"Not jumping in front of cars today then", Louis joked.

Joanne wasn't in the mood. She pulled her skirt down and went to walk over to Darren. SHe arrived and was shocked to see who was paying him. She quickly got her purse out.

"Let me. Darren these are my daughters Ryleigh, Mabel and Georgia", Joanne said.

Joanne paid Darren and then walked out with them. Louis watched from a far and he had a gut feeling that one of the girls was his. Two thoughts crossed his mind. The first was to approach Joanne and ask her about the two older girls. The second was Simone is going to kill him. He noticed Joanne start to walk away from the girls. Louis went over.

"Who are they", Louis asked.

"They're no one", Joanne lied.

"Must be special if you paid for there cab", Louis replied.

Joanne looked up at him. The girls were her daughters and Mabel was Louis' daughter. She sighed and just left him standing. She locked herself into her flat and burst into tears as that was the first time in eight years she had seen her daughters. Knowing something wasn't right he had sent Simone to go and talk to her. Simone knocked on the door and Joanne answered crying.

"Joanne", Simone asked.

"They're here, the girls are here", Joanne replied.

"What Ryleigh, Mabel and Georgia as in your girls", Simone asked.

Joanne nodded as she cried. Simone walked over and gave her friend/enemy a hug. Joanne went and made two cups of tea and gave one to Simone. She wasn't going to let Joanne do this alone.

"I love you, you know that right", Joanne said.

"The five page love letter cleared that up in 2009", Simone replied.

Ryleigh walked over to an old face she'd known from school. She couldn't believe her old friend was now living in Hollyoaks village. Chardonnay-Alesha turned around and couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen, whose this", Ryleigh said.

"That's Tallulah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Mabel and Georgia just watched from a far. Ryleigh brought them over. Chardonnay-Alesha invited the girls back to the McQueen's Chanel is the same age as Mabel and Crystal is the same age as Georgia. They arrived and as soon as they entered Carla and Christabella ran over to Ryleigh and gave her a hug. Crystal was reading about gravity on the floor. Chanel brought out in the garden to have a kick about.

"Crystal, this is Georgia, she's nine going to be ten just like you", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Crystal looked up from her gravity book and looked at Georgia. She got up from the floor and walked over. The McQueen triplets didn't know if this was a good or bad thing. Chardonnay-Alesha just looked at Carla and Christabella.

"She has wonky different colour bows in her hair. She has a pink bow and a blue bow, she should have pink or blue not both", Crystal said.

"I'm so sorry, she has a form of autism called Asperger Syndrome", Carla replied.

"She want's to be your friend", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I don't need friends, I need intelligent people", Crystal replied.

Ryleigh laughed awkwardly as she took Chardonnay-Alesha outside to talk to her about the real reason why she had come to the village with Mabel and Georgia. They stood outside the McQueen's house.

"I'm so sorry about her", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It's ok, she's a little like you", Ryleigh replied.

"Well I am a comedy genius", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I need your help. I need to speak to my mum, Joanne Cardsley", Ryleigh replied.

"She's a witch and I don't like her", Crystal said poking her head out of the door.

"Go play with Georgia or teach her about buses", Chardonnay-Alesha said as Crystal left.

"Will you help me find her", Ryleigh asked.

"Sure", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

They went to Joanne's flat and Chardonnay-Alesha encouraged Ryleigh to knock on the door. She watched Ryleigh go in and sat and watched from the bench. Inside Joanne answered the door and Ryleigh walked in.

"Where's the others", Joanne asked.

"With the McQueen's", Ryleigh replied.

"Why you here", Joanne asked.

"It's fifteen years today", Ryleigh replied.

"My baby should be getting his degree to be like daddy", Joanne said.

"We both miss them. I know I didn't know dad or Tyler too well as I was only a year old but they'd be looking down on you", Ryleigh replied.

"George and Tyler were everything to me. My perfect family", Joanne replied.

"I know its not easy, I'd hate to loose my soon to be husband and five year old son", Ryleigh replied.

"Tyler wanted to be a doctor just like daddy. He often used you as his patient, he'd say you had a fever", Joanne said.

"Is Georgia called Georgia after dad", Ryleigh asked.

"Yes", Joanne replied.

Joanne started to cry as Ryleigh hugged her. Joanne had a habit of trying to take other people's boyfriends, since she lost George in the car accident and her son Tyler she wasn't meaning to be nasty, she was just looking for someone to love. Joanne looked at her daughter.

"There was a fire and Joe, he fell from the cherry picker. He wouldn't of been stuck if it wasn't for me", Joanne said.

"Your not to tell another soul that, you hear me. This needs to be our little secret", Ryleigh replied.

Joanne nodded as she went and hugged her daughter. Ryleigh smiled and left the flat for a few seconds. Joanne cleaned herself up and made herself presentable. Ryleigh came back ten minutes later with Mabel and Georgia. Joanne ordered a large pizza for them all to share.

"I'm so sorry I let you down", Joanne said.

"It's fine", Mabel replied.

"Mum, can we go to Hollyoaks high", Ryleigh asked.

"Sure and Hollyoaks primary school of course", Joanne replied.

The girls shared a hug with there mum. She was determined not to let them down again. Joanne realised she had to let go of George and Tyler and remember them in the way that they would of wanted with is happy. She has three beautiful daughters and just wanted to focus on them. She was happy she finally had her little family back after eight years.


End file.
